This invention relates generally to watchbands and more particularly to a device for adjusting the length of watchbands.
The lengthening of metal watchbands generally is a relatively complex problem requiring the adding of links to the watchband. Generally watchbands are made longer than necessary and then links are removed to adjust to a desired length. The removal of links generally requires special tools and is a relatively complex operation.